nindo_byondfandomcom-20200214-history
JUTSUS
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Jutsus Jutsu is a phrase used for techniques that are performed by ninja through the cost of their chakra. The techniques are performed by performing a hand seal(s) and the molding their chakra manipulating it for the need of the Jutsu. There are three basic types commonly used in the ninja world; they are called Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. These three types are normally referred to as the basic types as most that wish to tread upon the path of a shinobi are able to perform this feats, maybe not very proficiently with all three but still possess significant knowledge in these fields. Besides these fields there are many other categories such as Space-time ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Barrier ninjutsu, blood-line limits and so on. These not being basics but are qualities some shinobi attain over time. Taijutsu: Taijutsu (体術; Literally meaning "Body Techniques") is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are far quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat. Ninjutsu: Ninjutsu (忍術; Literally meaning "Ninja Techniques"), is a term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons. Genjutsu: Genjutsu (幻術; Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques") are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. According to the Second Mizukage, genjutsu fittingly falls under the broad category of Yin Release.1 This is frequently used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain); however, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. All these jutsus are catergorised into Ranks, (S,A,B,C,D,E) these ranks are brought upon the techniques dependant in the skill level of the technique, difficulty of performance and risk factor. E rank Biko no Jutsu Nawanuke no Jutsu Henge no Jutsu Kawarimi no Jutsu Bunshin no Jutsu D rank Kami Shuriken' (Kekkei Genkai Only)' Kasumi Jūsha no Jutsu Sōshuriken no Jutsu (Weapon Skill) Kirigakure no Jutsu Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu Shikyaku no Jutsu (Inuzuka Clan Only) Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu Shunshin no Jutsu' (Is very straining on your chakra reserves at lower levels (AKA Genin))' Jūjin Bunshin (Inuzuka Clan Only) C rank Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu Doton: Doroku Gaeshi Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu Doton: Retsudo Tenshō Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu Zankūkyokuha' (May require custom/magical weapons. Potentially a surgeon)' Shikoku Fūin' (Fuuinjutsu)' Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu Katon: Endan' (Doesn't require toads or oil in this game.)' Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu Gofū Kekkai' (Fuuinjutsu)' Sen'eijashu (Likely requires snake summoning ability) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ink_Clone_Technique Sumi Bunshin no Jutsu''' ]'''(Special Requirements: Ink Jutsus) Sumigasumi no Jutsu (Special Requirements: Ink Jutsus) Sōfūshasan no Tachi' (Weapon Skill)' Shintenshin no Jutsu(Yamanaka Clan required. Can be strengthened or defended with Mind Perks) Shikomishindan' (Weapon Skill; Would require a custom weapon)' Kugutsu no Jutsu' (Puppeteer skill)' Sanzengarasu no Jutsu Jouro Senbon (Would require custom weapon) Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Fan User) Jagei Jubaku (Requires the ability to summon snakes) Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning jutsu) Senju Sōbu (Puppeteering Skill) Gamayudan Kyōmeisen (Would require magical/custom weapon) Mizu bunshin no Jutsu (Can only use physical and water attacks) Suirō no Jutsu Suiton: Teppōdama Suiton: Mizuame Nabara Suiton: Hōmatsu Rappa Suiton: Mizurappa Suiton: Takitsubo no Jutsu Fūton: Daitoppa Fūton: Reppūshō B rank Kekkai Hōjin (Fuuinjutsu/Barrier) Kekkai: Tengai Hōjin (Barrier Ninjutsu) Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu (Puppeteering) Konbi Henge Shikigami no Mai (Kekkei Genkai: Paper) Shikon no Jutsu Saikan Chūshutsu no Jutsu Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu Doton: Doryūkatsu Doton: Doryū Jōheki Doton: Doryō Dango Doton: Domu Doton: Doryūheki Garōga (Inuzuka Clan Only) Katon: Haisekishō Katon: Dai Endan Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu Katon: Zukokku Katon: Gamayu Endan (Collaboration jutsu) Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Fan User) Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō Raiton: Gian Hakkeshō Kaiten (Hyuuga Clan Only) Jūkenpō Ichigekishin (Hyuuga Clan Only) Sen'ei Tajashu (Snake technique) Kikō Junbū Shinranshin no Jutsu (Yamanaka Clan Only) Mandara no Jin (Snake technique) Hari Jizō Dokugiri Sabaku Rō (Sand Manipulation) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Requires Dog Summons) Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka (Fuuinjutsu) Kuchiyose: Rashōmon Gufū Suika no Jutsu Suiton: Bakusui Shōha Suiton: Goshokuzame Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu (Hozuki Only) Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu Suiton: Suijinheki Suiton: Suigadan Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu Fūton: Atsugai A rank Shihōhappō Shuriken (Requires Kage Bunshin) Kaze no Yaiba Chidori Chidori Nagashi Chidori Senbon Chidori Eisō Bunshin Daibakuha Mikazuki no Mai (Requires Kage Bunshin) Doton: Yomi Numa Ōdama Rasengan (Requires Rasengan) Hāremu no Jutsu Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu (Medic) Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Scout?) Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu (Fuinjutsu/Juinjutsu) Ranshinshō (Medic) Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Kage Bunshin required) Shōsen Jutsu (Medic) Rasengan Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon (Summoning) Tōmegane no Jutsu Sōjasōsai no Jutsu (Snake) Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu In'yu Shōmetsu (Medic) S rank Sōzō Saisei (Medic) Shiki Fūjin (Fuuinjutsu) Hiraishin no Jutsu Kirin Raikiri Fushi Tensei Tense Kishō Tensei Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei Fūton: Rasenshuriken